50 Delightful Moments
by crystalorb
Summary: Take two! 50 themes revolving about Ruby and Sapphire's delightful moments together.


**Title:** 50 Delightful Moments  
**Fandom:** Pokémon Special  
**Characters:** Ruby & Sapphire  
**Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning:** Nothing in particular, except for mentions of drinking and kisses/physical contact.  
**Summary:** Take two! 50 themes and 50 sentences that describe Ruby and Sapphire's delightful moments together.  
**Author's Note:** This theme set beta was taken from **1sentence **since I've already done theme set alpha and found it to be quite fun. I fully look forward into turning each theme into a full fanfic! :)

#01 WALKING

He had asked her out to the movies and she had agreed to watch a movie with him; as they returned, he took the initiative to hold her hand tightly as they walked slowly past the crowds of people.

#02 WALTZ

She was all nervous with this dancing festival because she never knew how to dance the waltz but he held her tightly in his arms and pulled her closer to him, saying, "That's okay, I'll teach you, step by step."

#03 WISHES

When she asked him what he had wish for on his birthday, he hushed her and mischievously told her that his wish would not come true if he told anyone, especially her.

#04 WONDER

She had always wondered why he denied the fact that they had confessed to each other in the past and would deliberately bring up the topic, only to have the boy give her a defiant stare before turning around and walking away, blushing ten different shades of red.

#05 WORRY

Sapphire had gone out to help her papa with some research work since early in the morning but she hasn't returned yet although Professor Birch has came back; Ruby knew that she was a jungle survivalist and would be alright for sure, but somehow he just couldn't stop that worry from bubbling up his chest.

#06 WHIMSY

She had made another bet with him, that is to design seven different dresses for her within seven weeks in a moment of impulse and he was too shocked to even utter a single word.

#07 WASTE/WASTELAND

Frustrated, he drew a big 'X' on a draft he was working on, crumpled the paper and tossed the paper into the wastepaper basket; and Sapphire, out of curiousity, went to pick up one piece and opened it only to find sketches of her in new dresses.

#08 WHISKEY & RUM

During the prom night, he had flirtatiously approached her with two bottles of beer in his hands, asking, "Would you like Whiskey or Rum, dear?" – And she had beaten the living daylights out of him and sent him flying out of the window.

#09 WAR

If they were to face another immense battle again, Sapphire pledged that she would be by Ruby's side, no matter he liked it or not – she just wanted to face the music together with him and never let him experience loneliness again.

#10 WEDDINGS

She nearly sent the boy flying (again) out of the window of her house when he'd tried to convince her to try on that ball gown – which he designed just for her – to accompany him – who would be wearing a tuxedo – to the wedding of their mentors as a token of admiration and appreciation.

#11 BIRTHDAY

When he'd asked her about what she wanted the most for her birthday, she pondered the question for a long time before turning around to face him and blushed while saying, "If ya don't mind, how bout spending the whole day with me?"

#12 BLESSING

There was this amusing moment when both Ruby and Sapphire's fathers met at the streets and indulged themselves in a long and interesting conversation, just after they sent both their children off to have fun together.

#13 BIAS

She skipped ecstatically towards the boy and asked him who'd he preferred the most – her or his Pokémon; and he rolled his eyes mischievously before cornering her and placing his hands on her waist, and said, "How about you?"

#14 BURNING

He could see the scorching hot willpower in her as she made up her mind to learn how to cook from her mother; so he patted her shoulder encouragingly and said, "I do hope that I'll be the first to taste your cooking."

#15 BREATHING

Whenever Ruby was gazing mesmerizingly into her sapphire-blue eyes and spoke in a gentlemanly yet tender voice, just breathing was difficult for her.

#16 BREAKING

When she told him that she had fallen in love with a childhood friend since young, he could vaguely hear the shattering sounds of broken glass as he dropped the little gift box which was meant for her.

#17 BELIEF

When the girl phoned her childhood friend to tell him all about the new hair style she'd cut and how nervous she was about her new image, he grinned and inspired her to have confidence and faith that she will look pretty.

#18 BALLOON

When both families went on a ship cruise to visit to the Sinnoh region, she squealed to him in happiness as a flock of Drifloons flew above the ship as he placed his arm around her for the first time and closed the gaps between them.

#19 BALCONY

During their stay in Sinnoh, she walked out to the balcony at night to admire the beautiful night skies filled with twinkling stars and hum an old song her mom used to sing to her when she young; to her surprise, her roommate embraced her from behind, kissed her on the cheek and hummed the tune in sync – until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

#20 BANE

She didn't mean to spill her cup of Milo over his half-finished design of a floral dress in which he wanted to dedicate to her; as he tore up the remains of the unstained masterpiece, she apologetically reached out her hand to hold his and promised him that she would help him to design the next dress for her – and tuxedo for him.

#21 QUIET

When she told him to keep quiet and follow her without a sound, he knew for sure that she was planning a surprise for him.

#22 QUIRKS

After their little misinterpretation, he apologized and looked into those sapphire-blue eyes of hers while she gazed understandingly into those ruby-red eyes of his before settling into a long deep kiss, until she snapped back to reality and pushed him away, lecturing him to cut the act and their argument started all over again.

#23 QUESTION

As Ruby and Sapphire cycled along the rural paths that connected Johto to Kanto, Sapphire couldn't help but ask Ruby about the wonders of Kanto – and Johto as well.

#24 QUARREL

This quarrel was different this time, no party was willing to give in to ease the other's feelings; Ruby felt insulted that Sapphire actually defeated him in a Pokémon battle whereas Sapphire felt irritated because he was acting all sissy again by moaning over that lost battle.

#25 QUITTING

Sapphire rarely came to visit him, and even if she did stop by, she didn't stay in his house for more than ten minute; that made his heart sink as he wondered if she was giving up on him.

#26 JUMP

The boy had wondered if he should pursue a business management course after graduating high school and she gave him her full support, saying that he could jump as high as he wanted to and if he falls, she would be there to catch him, and that sent him blushing ten different shades of red.

#27 JESTER

He wouldn't mine acting out of personality and being a jester if that could cheer her up during those miserable days of hers.

#28 JOUSTING

Once Sapphire learned the basics on how to play chess, she immediately challenged Ruby and made him promise if she won, he wouldn't make her try on anymore sets of the gowns he'd made for her; of course, he wouldn't give in and just cheated his way out.

#29 JEWEL

They were named after gemstones, precious stones which mirrored the colours of their eyes; they were never the same – like yin and yang, push and pull – but they were a perfect match which completed each other.

#30 JUST

Studying for tests was the right thing to do and Sapphire had to do it – no matter how difficult she finds it to be – because she promised a certain someone who would be cheering for her on her exam day, that she would ace her driving test; and it was that moment when she heard someone call her name from the gate of her house.

#31 SMIRK

She'd smirked at him and told him that he should be minding his own business rather than staying in this little coffee house to accompany a girl who had to work part time there in order to save up enough money to buy a branded makeup set – for the person she loves.

#32 SORROW

Horrible past memories jolted her mind as she tried to drown her regrets by isolating herself but little did she know that her action was sorrow itself to him.

#33 STUPIDITY

She couldn't recognize him and stared unbelievingly at the cosplayer in surprise when he claimed that he was Ruby – until now, she still kept a photo of him in his Gardevoir costume with her standing by his side in her photo album, and she would flip over to that page and laugh her heart out when she was feeling miserable or lonely.

#34 SERENADE

There was one night which she couldn't sleep; and she heard a harmonious tune faintly in the distant and perked her ears to listen, only to shed a joyful tear and cry out with delight as she recognized that it was Ruby's own composed song – just for her.

#35 SACARSM

The duo have always been exchanging rude remarks about one another and yelling at each other over minor things but they never needed to explain that they didn't mean it – because the next day, either one of them would take the initiative to apologize, and the whole cycle of teasing and arguing would start all over again.

#36 SORDID

The girl had invited him over to her house for some light afternoon tea before going out to help her papa do some research work, in which he reluctantly tagged along and on the way, commented on how much more ladylike she should act and how much more hygiene she should be.

#37 SOLILOQUY

He had mumbled to himself along the way to the post office to post a letter; on his way back home, he met Sapphire who kept on persuading him to tell her who the letter was for and why he didn't post it – in which later she scoffed at him for being sissy and unable to hand over the letter straight to her.

#38 SOJOURN

Sapphire would never admit to Ruby that she had secretly enjoyed the three days and two nights stay at his house in the hustle and bustle of Goldenrod City.

#39 SHARE

When he heard her stomach growl as he chewed on a doughnut with strawberry and chocolate topping, he altruistically offered to share the piece of doughnut, only to let her yell at him, "Why can't ya just ask me out for lunch?"

#40 SOLITARY

He tried very much to keep his prominent battling skills hidden from her because he didn't want history to repeat – he didn't want to experience solitude all over again.

#41 NOWHERE

Ruby still longed to show his best childhood playmate that he has changed into a more gentlemanly lad whilst Sapphire was still keen on letting the boy who shielded her from a Salamence's attack know that she has became stronger – without knowing that they have met, and did not recognize each other.

#42 NEUTRAL

When he had asked her whether she preferred the purple-coloured gown or the light blue summer dress, she would whack his shoulder – rather hardly – and insisted that she was neutral, hinting that she didn't like any one of them and is only wearing them for his viewing pleasure.

#43 NUANCE

Despite the fact that Sapphire's mom stated that Sapphire was acting like her normal self today, he still felt that something was amiss and decided to confront her about it in her room.

#44 NEAR

During the times when he was close to her, the thought of embracing her comes to his mind and what he enjoys the most is smelling the fragrance of her hair that consisted of a mix of strawberries and peaches – in which he recommended to her.

#45 NATURAL

Despite the fact that he hates getting dirty and sweaty, he still accompanied her on her little mission into the woods to do some research work because he knows that she loves nature and it was her natural attribute to have a fondness for the tropical forest.

#46 HORIZON

The day after Ruby challenged Sapphire in the definition of 'beautiful', she practically dragged him out of bed to the beach and when he'd asked her what was that all about, she silenced him and pointed to the gray-blue sky where the sun rose majestically above the horizon while accompanied by the sea Pokémon breaking the surface of the blue waves to greet the new day – and all the boy did was stare in awe without blinking even once.

#47 VALIANT

Although the incident happened in a few seconds, but everything that happened kept replaying in slow motion in her mind – she threw herself in front of him to shield him from a deadly poison jab attack but he had hugged her and turned around to take the blow.

#48 VIRTUOUS

His hands trembled with fear and inspiration as his female friend rushed into the middle of the road, picked up a petrified Eevee and safely landed on the other side of the road, where she handed the Pokémon back to his original – who praised her for being such a helpful citizen.

#49 VICTORY

She breathlessly gave him a high five when both their well-trained starters won a Pokémon double battle against two of their seniors.

#50 DEFEAT

He had made it to the semi-finals of the Grand Ribbon Cup, but he didn't stand a chance against the all year round champion, Wallace; but she was the one who cheered him up and told him that he was already the champion of her heart since they were five and no one would be able to defeat him in that.


End file.
